


What Pink Left Behind

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Romance, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Jasper's been really struggling since the Diamonds made peace with Earth. With no other gems to relate to, she's managed to find some solace with a very unlikely source - her new boyfriend, Greg.The ol' Universe charm strikes again!





	What Pink Left Behind

What Pink Left Behind  
-by Drace Domino

This was difficult...but she was trying...and the effort was worth it.

Two months ago the Diamonds left Earth, and there wasn’t a single day since that Jasper didn’t wonder if she made the right decision to stay. It didn’t feel right when she thought about leaving Earth considering all that happened, but by the same token...she was starting to wonder if she’d ever have a place here. The Crystal Gems claimed that they’d forgiven her just as they forgave everyone else, but Garnet was always nothing but suspicious, Pearl constantly overprotective of the others, and Amethyst...well, it was still difficult for Jasper to look her “sister” in the eyes. The less said about how awkward things were around Peridot and Lapis, the better.

It was strange then to Jasper, for a gem that formerly had nothing but undying loyalty to the homeworld, that the only true friend she had...was a human.

“That was great, Jasper!” As Greg Universe held the door of his van open, he flashed the towering gem a charming smile. “I’ve never seen anyone get a strike before by turning into the ball and obliterating the pins!”

“Did you like how I asserted by dominance, Greg?!” Jasper’s eyes flashed with fire and spirit, one fist clenched in fierce determination as she moved towards the door. She cordially accepted the gentlemanly gesture by slipping into the passenger side of Greg’s van - making it almost instantly buckle underneath her musclebound weight. Since the two had started dating, Greg had to get his passenger side shocks replaced every week...but it was worth it. Once the door was closed Jasper braced one of her power arms in the open window, leaning her head half out of it and flashing that same proud smile to the human. “Everyone in the alley knew that you were under my protection! None of them could lay a finger on you!”

“Yeah, you, uh...you made that perfectly clear to the girl that rents the shoes, Jasper.” Greg gave a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head while he nodded. It was always like that with any of the gems - they were a force of nature that could rarely be controlled, and their antics typically clashed with the way humans did things. Jasper had a sharper learning curve than the rest, but she was trying. “Where do you wanna go next, babe? You think it over while I get in. You’ve got plenty of time, I’m taking the stairs!”

“The stairs? What ar-HA!” Jasper’s confusion turned to outright delight as Greg walked in front of the van, only to walk in a descending kneeling position to emulate the stairs. The great thing about gems was that every old joke was new again! Greg put on a little show of it for his girlfriend - going back up the same “stairs” he came from because he forgot his keys, heading back down, and then finally making his way towards the driver’s side door. The silly charm of the chubby, well-intentioned human certainly wasn’t lost on Jasper, and when Greg settled in his seat she had the perfect, silent answer to his question. “Well? What did you decide? Wanna get something to eat? Catch a movie?”

The downright smoldering gaze that Greg was getting from across his tiny van said it all. A heavy blush rode his cheeks and he gave a tiny, nervous swallow. Who would’ve thought that after all these years he’d find himself with yet another gem, and one every bit as big, beautiful, and tough as Rose? He let a tiny chuckle rise from his throat as his hands moved to the ignition, starting up the van as he spoke.

“Let me at least take us to the side of the road this time.” He smiled. “Those people in the diner parking lot were furious.”

***

The ol’ Universe charm worked again, but it wasn’t something that Greg took lightly. He wasn’t the kind of guy to play with the hearts of these visiting beauties, and even if he was, he was smart enough to know what a dangerous game that would’ve been. When Greg Universe laid on the flirting and cast a fond gaze on a gem, it was because he saw something special in her.

Or because he was going to try to seduce all-powerful, gigantic demigod women into not destroying the planet, but the Crystal Gems talked him out of that pretty quickly.

For Jasper, everything was genuine...and that much was apparent. From the tender interactions of Jasper’s powerful hands caressing Greg’s chubby frame to the heat at which their lips met in the dark of the evening, to the fact that the van was rocking at such a rate that the squeaking nearly reached across all of Beach City. Mr. Universe had landed himself another gem babe...and he was absolutely nuts about her.

...telling Steven was more than a little awkward, but that was neither here nor there.

Jasper was positioned perfectly, mounting Greg’s lap as the two rested in the back of his van. With her sheer size and strength it would’ve been easy to crush the human under her power, but it was the furthest thing from her mind as her hips rocked against his own and she surrounded him from every angle. Her mouth was lowered to his and the two were in the midst of a hungry kiss, and even though Jasper was the undeniable controlling force it was only because she was the one still learning about such interaction - moving at her own pace, free to explore and enjoy something that was fraught with worry for an imposing gem like her. Her mighty arms were wrapped around Greg’s shoulders and she loomed against him so hard that her mane of thick hair practically surrounded him, adding a certain passionate ferality to the moment. The only noise that filled the van aside from a few murmurs and groans was Jasper’s voice in between heated presses of their lips - her tone flirting somewhere in between hungry and nervous.

“This...this was a good night.” Words that didn’t equate to threats against humans and other gems were still hard for her, but like so many things, she was trying. Learning. “Thank you for this.”

“Aww, shucks, it’s always a good night when we hang out!” As affable as ever, Greg did his best to respond in between more of Jasper’s hot, passionate kisses. His hands moved from the gem’s shoulders down to her waist, gripping her a little tighter and assisting in one of her slow grinds against his lap. The Universe charm was in full force but so was the Universe member, and he was starting to feel the strain against his shorts more keenly with every press his girlfriend gave. “Do...do you wanna get more comfortable, Jasper?”

The towering gem merely smirked, licked her lips of the glistening spit that had coated them to that point, and nodded. With a flash of light the gem reformed herself in a fitting state of dress - namely, none at all. With just that flicker of will she was able to strip herself of her light-crafted clothes, and now sat against her human lover with breasts exposed and bare, moist slit grinding against Greg’s shorts. She dipped down briefly after to close the kiss between them once more, and as she did so her hands locked to the straps of Greg’s muscle shirt, pulling him backwards as she started to roll to the side.

Greg, with a groan of excitement rising in his throat, went with every motion she desired. Jasper was a powerful beast of a gem, and it was likely that nobody expected the reality of things when the two became intimate - that she enjoyed being on the bottom. That she liked being treated almost as if she were a delicate, feminine Pearl. In a fluid motion Jasper rolled to her back and kept Greg pressed against her, spreading her thighs and holding him close as the passion between them built further. Her hands dropped to his backside to begin working him free of his shorts just as her head dipped low, pressing hungry kiss after hungry kiss to every spot of flesh she could reach.

It was a heck of a change from how things started. When the two first started dating, waters were...rocky, to say the least. Jasper was reactionary. Suspicious. Sometimes it seemed like she was afraid of her own shadow. The first time they had sex she was a blushing mess - and Greg had stopped several times throughout to ask if she was okay, to which she responded by begging him for more before retreating into herself again. Of all the gems, Crystal or homeworld variety, she was one of the most damaged. But now? Now she could finally learn to enjoy herself, and it was all thanks to her unlikely boyfriend.

Greg peeled himself away from Jasper just long enough to slip out of his shorts, and when he did his impressive member flopped forward with a moist slap against Jasper’s lap. Despite their size difference it was a fine, tight fit for the towering gem - an enormous member by any metric, especially considering Greg’s modest personality. When it was free and exposed Jasper closed her hands against it and held it to her lap, gauging silently just how deep it’d be going into her. The tip by that point was lining up just underneath her belly button, and the knowledge that she’d soon contain that girth within her made her all the more excited.

“...please…” She whimpered, looking up at her unassuming human lover with a pleading look riding in her eyes. “Please...it’s been so long since we…”

“It’s been one day!” Came the joking reply from Greg, but he smiled nonetheless. “You keep this up, and I’m going to be skinnier than Pearl pretty soon.” A pause, and he swivelled a hand back and forth. “Well...let’s not go crazy. Maybe skinnier than Bismuth.”

A chuckle emerged between the two as Greg leaned in to do his work - and it was a task he was well suited for. Greg Universe wasn’t a celebrity like he planned, but he was good at a few things. He was a decent rocker, a hell of a dad, and he could make a gem feel like she was the only one in the entire galaxy. And for the past few weeks, Jasper had been able to enjoy that experience on a nearly nightly basis.

It came slow at first - unassuming, just like Greg himself. He worked his hands across Jasper’s powerful body with slow gropes and tender caresses, everything from a teasing finger down the side of her throat to fond, worshipping teases of her considerable bust. All the while his member laid across her lap as a constant reminder of just how far he’d take her, and he allowed her to sit with that knowledge until finally his hips began to pull back. The well-practiced human kept Jasper perfectly distracted up until the point of penetration, and when he finally let his tip slide inside his eyes fell on Jasper’s own and they shared an intimate look.

“Well hey there.” The human smirked, playing it off as they were just only meeting. “Come here often?” The goofy, old-fashioned, downright silly charm of it was enough to bring a rare smile to Jasper’s face - just like everything he seemed to do. With another inch squeezing inside of her with many more to go, Jasper simply looped her arms around his shoulders and spread her thighs, desperate to take him further.

“Nightly, but I could stand to come more.” She let the words sit before her lips pursed and she looked slightly bewildered, just before a look of worry crossed her face. “Er...I mean...I cum a lot! Every time! I didn’t mean to imp-”

“I know exactly what you meant, babe, you don’t have to worry!” Greg laughed in charming fashion, lowering his forehead to nudge it to his girlfriend’s. Another few slowly inserted inch inside, and he held himself at the halfway point before whispering against the gem’s quivering lips. “You never have to worry when it’s just us, you know that.”

Jasper, with a blush riding her cheeks and a quivering building in her chest, nodded eagerly before locking her arms against his shoulders all the tighter. She gave him a mighty bear hug until he offered a tiny squeak of strain, just before letting her grip go slack and pressing her mouth hungrily to his own. From there, Greg started to thrust with a growing pace, and he held not a single inch back from his girlfriend. Once more, the unlikely pair were making love...and the van was most certainly rocking.

Once Greg was sure that his gem girlfriend was reminded of the full size of his length he began to pick up the speed, moving his hips faster and faster to allow Jasper to enjoy every inch of human cock. She was wonderfully wet and warm within and her powerful frame allowed her to squeeze him with a remarkable tightness, ensuring that even though he was taking the reins on pleasuring her that she had plenty of joy to offer. Their tongues intertwined and Greg soon lifted a hand up into Jasper’s locks of untamed hair, twirling fingers around it to keep her head close, ensuring that the kiss never drifted all that far away.

For Jasper’s part, she mostly gave in to the pleasure while doing what little she could to keep her senses from spiralling out of her head. Even after weeks of practice this was still so wonderfully new to her, and each time she felt Greg’s girth slam to the hilt inside of her it always felt like the first. Her legs lifted and she wrapped her mighty thighs around his waist, hooking her feet at the ankles by the small of his back and clinging to him with a desperate, almost feminine grace that most others would’ve found wildly out of place within her. She was a tender, mewling lover underneath a more experienced partner that was more than happy to take his time - slowing his thrusts when he sensed that Jasper was getting overwhelmed and always making sure to keep the momentum between them fluid.

His care and his attention to the details of his girlfriend’s pleasure were a hallmark of Greg’s technique, an unfailingly selfless lover that was happy to be generous with the women lucky enough to be under his attention. It was hard to find a more different pair that Steven’s dad and the brutish soldier that once tried to kill him, and yet...Greg’s compassion and his fondness for powerful women were enough to help melt Jasper’s fierce resolve. As the two continued in the back of Greg’s van the troubled gem felt something she hadn’t ever before. Something that she once thought she felt, but only realized far too late that it wasn’t real: loved.

This was different than her attachment to Pink Diamond. Different from her horribly traumatic, flawed relationship with Lapis. This was unfettered passion and equal desire, delivered by a human man that not only knew how to please a gem’s light-constructed body, but with happy to deliver her nights of pleasure on a constant, unceasing basis. It was no wonder why Jasper held him all the harder, clung tighter to his chubby figure, wrestled her tongue against his own as if she was afraid someone might steal it.

When the moment came for both of them, Jasper had to be conscious not to squeeze Greg’s shoulders so hard that she’d hurt him. Her entire body became warmer as pleasure squeaked across every inch of her, from curled toes to the fingers kneading tight against his flesh. With her soaked slit trembling around the measured inches of Greg’s length Jasper whined desperately into their kiss, a sound of unbridled if muffled pleasure as the moment overtook her. Greg’s own peak was quick to join in, and with a cry of his own into that eager kiss thrust himself down once more to the hilt. That girthy, enormous member began to pulse within the warm, wet grip of his girlfriend and human cream began to run free - filling her up spurt by spurt as the two became lost in the moment.

Bodies trembled, juices flowed, and by the time the two finally peeled away from their kiss it was a solid few moments after their peak. Jasper’s hair looked more wild than usual just as Greg wore a line of sweat against his brow, and the two were left gazing at each other in the scant few inches between them, all while the gem’s slit continued to squeeze and milk more of Greg’s nectar from his shaft.

“W...Wow, Jasper, just like always, that…” Greg moved a hand up, rubbing the back of his head as he gave her a slightly sheepish look. “That was amazi-”

Jasper, overcome with emotion as she so often was these days, snatched him against her for another hot, hungry, possessive kiss. In the brief aftermath she broke her lips from his own and embraced him with tremendous might, tucking her head just underneath the human’s chin and closing her eyes tight. Greg had experienced this much before - she was still new. Still raw. Still struggling with emotions, and they always flooded hotter and harder in the moments after a climax. Jasper, for all of her incredible strength and all the centuries she served as a fearless soldier, was trembling against this chubby, failed rocker. Unsure of whether or not she was worthy of him. Unsure of whether or not she was even worthy of any affection beyond a dead Diamond’s passing approval.

Greg merely closed his arms tight around Jasper - as tight as he could manage, and buried his face against her hair while he offered a soft, affectionate whisper.

“You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here, Jasper.” Generous, considerate, loving. Everything a troubled gem needed.

Pink Diamond had hurt Jasper tremendously...but at least she left behind someone that could repair the damage. In time.

This was difficult...but she was trying...and the effort was worth it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this sweet lil' tale! If so, give me a follow on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
